The love of my life
by jesles
Summary: Elsanna Modern AU Elsa, a well known model, meets a girl during holidays and immediately fell in love. But not only that the girl she loves seems to be not interested in gay-romance anyway also other trouble causes problems. Will Elsa find real love and be happy? [Elsa x Anna, and other Disney- or dreamwork-characters will occur] (sorry for my bad english, I give my very best xD)


Elsa, a twenty-two year old model, was on her holiday-trip with her best friends Arielle and Jasmine. The three of them have known each other since they could think. Because their parents were good friends, their kids spent a lot of time together and became an inseparable trio. They went to the same high-school and then the same university, Yale University.

Waiting for the plane in Los Angeles to get ready to take off, the blond-haired girl, sitting by the window, turned her head to the other two girls beside her. "So now it's just going to take a few minutes until we take off and in sixteen hours we're in-" She broke off and grinned towards her friends. "Australia", the redhead cried joyfully and Elsa and Jasmine chuckled. "Well there's someone very excited, isn't she?" Jasmine grinned and Arielle nodded in response.

"It's our first trip alone. No parents, no nannies, no older sisters, just us. And we're going to rock it. The surfer-girls are coming", she stated and showed a big smile. Elsa laughed but agreed with her friend. "Yeah we're going to show the guys how to surf." Jasmine just smiled.

Elsa knew that her two best friends would be happy to flirt with all the surfers, Jasmine may flirt more than surf but that wouldn't bother any of them. Elsa herself didn't plan to flirt with guys.

Well she was twenty-two years old and she knew, for eight years from now, that she was gay. Since she had a crush on that new girl attending her high-school, she knew she was queer. She has had two girlfriends since then but her parents didn't know about her sexuality. Elsa knew her mother wouldn't accept it. She would force Elsa to look for a man, get married and have babies. But Elsa didn't want that. Babies yes, married if she could but she would never marry a man.

Elsa had got a lot of male friends and every single one of them would have been more than happy if Elsa were hetero, but they've accepted, that they could only be friends with the blonde beauty. The young woman was well aware of her beauty and knew how to use it to seduce the one she was looking for. But Elsa wasn't just looking for an adventure she was looking for the love of her life. And she was sure to find her one day.

"Elsa are you dreaming again?" Elsa heard the voice of Jasmine and she smiled slightly. "You know me Jas. I was just thinking of true love."

"Oh I bet you will find your true love but now it's party time. You should have some fun and maybe lay some pretty girls." Elsa shook her head but a light grin flashed over her face. "I don't know if I'm going to lay anyone but I will have some fun."

"Cutie", Arielle began and turned Elsas attention to her instead of the window. "I know you're worried because of your parents but trust me when I say, that you should live your life without feeling guilty. You don't love men? Well that's just how it is. It doesn't change anything the way Jasmine or I feel about you."

Elsa blushed. The two of them were the first one to know her secret and now just her friends know about her sexuality. She had feared that Arielle or Jasmine would quit their friendship when they knew but no, the two of them were so sweet and understandable that Elsa could hardly believe it.

"I know it does not change anything about the way you two love me. But I also know that my dad would think the way I feel about women is just not normal and my mother would be shocked or even nauseated by me. I mean I love them both and they're really great people but they're conservative and intolerant. You never heard what they said about gay people. If they know the way I feel about women-" She closed her eyes but Arielle and Jasmine have already seen the pain and uncertainty Elsa went through.

Arielle, who sat next to her, laid a hand on her arm and squeezed it softly. "Listen Els", she started, ignoring the fact that Elsa stared out of the window into the blue sky. "I know you fear the reaction of your parents but at some point they have to know. You can't hide it forever. What will you do if you find the love of your life? Don't you want her to meet your family?" Elsa let out a desperate sigh. She didn't stop looking out of the window but Arielle and Jasmine knew she was totally in the conversation between them. "I'm really afraid of how my parents would react. It's just too much for me to image they could hate me for that. What would I do then? They're my parents."

"They won't hate you, Cutie", Arielle said calmly but she wasn't really sure if that was the truth. She knew Elsas parents almost as good as her own and they were really conservative. But Arielle believed that they couldn't hate their daughter because of such a little thing. "They love you just as much as themselves. And even if they will have their problems at first they won't give up on their daughter."

"No they would try to turn me into straight. You both know them. I know they wouldn't hate me but they would never accept to have a gay daughter."

"Els", murmured Jasmine filled with sympathy. "You shouldn't worry as much about this. You can't change it. You don't love men and your parents have to accept that. If you would marry a man only because you want to make your parents happy then everything will fail. You should be happy."

"I am happy", Elsa replied gently but continued staring out of the window.

The flight started. The plane had already taken off and Elsa could see the landscape beneath the plane. "I mean I have a successful career, the best friends one could imagine, good grades at university and I'm sure I will have success later."

Arielle and Jasmine met eyes and both knew that they thought exactly the same as the other one. Arielle began to speak while wrapping an arm around Elsas waist. "Yeah that sounds quiet like a great life you just didn't mention your parents. We know you want them to be proud of you. That's normal. But they have to know it. At some point they will be informed by someone else, perhaps the media. Don't you think this would be more horrible than telling it yourself?"

Elsa sighed. She knew her friends were right but she hadn't had the courage yet to really do it. "I know you're right. It's just-", she broke off and started again. "It seems to me as if there's a really high mountain and I just can't get over it." She faced her two friends and smiled weakly. "We know", Jasmine said softly. "It's very difficult for you and if it helps you we two will come with you."

Elsa shook her head. "That's really sweet girls but I have to do it on my own. They're my parents remember?" Elsa grinned and the two others smiled back at her. "So we won't speak about it anymore during the holidays. No bad feelings just sun, beach, the sea, boys, girls and fun", Arielle said in an excited voice. The others nodded and they all made a high-five.

A few hours later the three girls stood at the airport in Australia and waited for their luggage to come. Elsas came first and then some minutes later Jasmine and Arielle got theirs too.

"So we have to look for our bus." They walked out of the airport and stood on a place with a lot of different busses. "Which one is it?", Arielle asked with a sheepish look and Elsa laughed. "Unorganized as ever", she teased and Arielle rolled her eyes but she couldn't help grinning. "You got me Ma'am. So tell me which bus it is."

"It's bus number 207", Elsa smiled and they started walking through the line of busses until they found their bus.

Elsa seated herself in the row behind her two friends and looked out of the window. But then, just moments before the bus left two girls entered it giggling and whispering. There were only two seats left, one beside Elsa and the other one in the back. The girl with strawberry-blonde hair let herself plunked down into the seat next to Elsa.

"Hey there", she chuckled when Elsa jerked. "Hey", Elsa replied with a gentle smile on her face. The other girls eyes widened as she recognized who was sitting next to her. "You're Elsa Arendelle, aren't you?" Elsa nodded and her icy blue eyes laid softly on the others face.

Elsa looked at the girl next to her. She had got strawberry-blonde hair tied in a high pigtail. Her cheeks were full of freckles and her baby blue eyes were full of laughter. Elsa couldn't help smiling at the other one. "I've met Elsa Arendelle", the girl cried in excitement and she could hardly sit on her seat. "And you are?", Elsa asked with her voice soft. The other girl clapped her hand against her forehead and grinned broadly. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name's Anna. Anna Greene."

"So, nice to meet you." Elsa knew she was staring at the girl but she couldn't stop. Anna was just so full of life, happiness and optimism and her smile. It was just unbelievably cute.

_Stop dreaming, Elsa_, she told herself without anyone hearing it. Anna itself stared at Elsa too. "I have to tell my friends about this", she grinned and her eyes were gleaming. Elsa chuckled. "Well you just met a twenty-two years old girl. Nothing special."

"Nothing special?", was Anna indignant at Elsas words. "I've just met the most gorgeous model worldwide." She stopped and her cheeks went a tiny little bit red. Elsa was enchanted by the look of the other girl. "I mean you're really pretty and I", she broke off when she noticed Elsa chuckling. "Why are you chuckling?", she asked embarrassed and Elsa laughed quietly. "I'm sorry", she apologized. "You're just too sweet when you're embarrassed. Thank you for the compliment anyway, it's pretty nice to hear such things."

"You're doing a job here?", Anna asked curiously and Elsa smiled. "No. Not doing a job here. I'm here for holidays. With my two best friends there." She pointed at the girls in front of her, but these two didn't notice because they were chatting. "And you are on holidays too?"

Anna nodded. "My older sister and I are going to see our grandparents next weekend and we're staying for two weeks. How long are you staying?"

"Also two weeks. So you live in Australia?" Anna shook her head wildly. "No we live in America. Zel, my sister, is at Harvard University and I'm going to start my first semester at Yale University after holidays."

"You're going to start studying at Yale University? What are you going to study?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes Yale. Everyone from my family studied at Yale so I'm going to do the same. I'm going to study journalism. I know you study as well but no one knows what. So what do you study?" A bright grin rushed over Elsas face her lips trembled with laughter but she held it back. "I'm studying psychology. By the way, how old are you?"

"Wow psychology. But where? Oh, ahem, I'm eighteen years old, but my birthday is in a week so I'm technically nineteen." Anna gave her a freaky smile and Elsa laughed happily. "Nineteen", she mumbled and Anna looked at her. "What's so special about it?"

Elsa smiled at her and Anna thought, _I've never seen a more gorgeous smile in my life. She's a dream and she's so nice._

"Nothing really special", Elsa smiled, but she flashbacked to her nineteenth birthday.

_Elsa entered Jasmines home. They've planned a birthday party for Elsa at Jasmines house because her father wasn't there for a week. The group of young people, all Elsas friends, began to sing Happy Birthday for her but Elsa had just gotten eyes for one girl, her girlfriend Esmeralda. She smiled at her her most gorgeous smile and Elsa stared back with a resplendent smile. _

_Esmeralda came to Elsa and hugged her as tightly as possible. She whispered: "Happy Birthday Sweety." Elsa leaned forward to Esmeraldas face and the older girl smiled, let Elsa come and pressed her lips against the younger ones. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. "I love you Sweety", Esmeralda said while caressing Elsas back. "I love you too", Elsa mumbled back and cuddled up at Esmeralda. _

_"You look beautiful. And I have great plans for tonight." Elsa blushed but she grinned at her girlfriend and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'm looking forward to them." _

For Elsa this night was the most amazing night of her life. Even if Esmeralda and her broke up a few months later, the two of them were still good friends and Elsa would never forget how she felt when Esmeralda touched her bare skin.

Elsa came back to present age when Anna nudged her arm. "Nice memories I guess", Anna grinned and Elsa nodded. "Yeah. Nice memories. How are you going to celebrate your birthday?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Most likely with my older sister. Just having a drink or whatever. Nothing big, but it's my birthday present to have this holidays with my sister."

"That's a great birthday present. And I'm sure you'll find someone to celebrate with." Elsa smiled softly and Anna grinned. "Maybe you and your friends could celebrate with me and my sister?" She looked shyly at Elsa and Elsas heart skipped a beat. This amazing girl just invited her to celebrate her birthday together.

_Hold on. She's only impressed because you're a well-known model. Sure she likes you but not that way so just cut it off, Elsa. _Elsa tried to silence her crazy gambling feelings this strawberry-blonde inspired in her.

"I have to ask my friends first, but I think it should be possible. Wait for a moment."

Elsa nudged Arielle and the two girls in front of Elsa and Anna turned their heads around. They grinned knowingly and looked at Elsa meaningful. "What's up Cutie?", Arielle asked and Jasmine chuckled. "Well you see girls", Elsa started teasing her friends. "Because you two ignored me the whole journey I made friends with this girl, Anna. She invited us to celebrate her birthday with her in a week and I'm well-behaved enough to ask you two first if it's okay with you."

Arielle grinned more brightly and Elsa knew she was caught. She would have to tell them everything about the bus drive and what she had spoken with Anna. "It's totally okay with us, Jasmine replied grinning and Elsa poked her tongue out at her. "So then it's settled. We're going to celebrate with you and your sister. I hope your sister's okay with this." Anna nodded. "She's a big fan of yours so she will be more than excited to meet you."

"Well, Anna", Elsa remembered to introduce Anna to her two friends. "These are my best friends Arielle and Jasmine. Arielle, Jas, that's Anna Greene." Elsas two friends smiled at Anna warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." But that moment the bus stopped and the guide began to talk in front of the seats. Arielle and Jasmine turned towards the guide again and Elsa looked at Anna. Anna was looking to the guide too and so Elsa had the chance to eye up at her.

She got a sub nose and lips that appeared very soft and warm. Elsa couldn't help imagining how she would kiss these lips. A dreamy smile appeared on her face and she was lost in her thoughts until Anna grabbed her hand. "Come on we can leave the bus."

"Shouldn't you been waiting for your sister?", Elsa asked carefully and Anna nodded. "Of course I wait for my sister but she's sitting in the last row and I will meet her outside the bus again. Come on now and then I can introduce you to Zel."

Elsa followed Anna and watched every single movement Anna did. She was caught by the clumsy way of Annas moves and her warm hand in hers felt just so right. That was the moment she realized that she really had a big crush on this strawberry-blonde haired girl.

_How could that work so fast? I've never believed in love at first sight, but Anna_, she looked dreamily at the elegant hotel building in front of her. It was only then when Elsa took a look at Annas whole body. She was a trim girl almost fine-boned and maybe half a head shorter than Elsa herself. She wore hot-pants, a wide pink top with a low neckline and pink converses. Just then Elsa noticed that she's got freckles not only on her cheeks but also on her shoulders and Elsa stared at them with excitement.

Anna herself stared at Elsa. She was really tall and more than pretty. She even looked better than on her photographs and that was unbelievable, because Anna thought no one could ever be more pretty than Elsa Arendelle on her photographs and now she was just more gorgeous Anna could ever imagine. Elsa had her hair tied together in a long braid lying over her left shoulder. Her skin was pale and she wore a short black skirt with an icy blue top showing a lot of skin over her décolleté. Her legs seemed like they wouldn't end and her blue high heels made her even more attractive. Around her lips a smile played and her icy blue eyes looked warm and interested. Anna noticed her graceful and sleek moves and she admired it a lot.

"Anna", a womans voice shouted and Anna turned her attention to the young woman making her way through the crowd towards them. "Zel", Anna shouted back grinning and waving at her sister until she was sure her sister had found her. It didn't take her long to reach the two girls and she wrapped an arm around Annas waist. "I thought I lost you", the brunette girl said and waged a finger at her little sister. "I was here the whole time Zel", Anna grinned and snuggled up to her older sister. "Look who I was sitting next to during the bus ride", she continued before her sister could react. Only now Rapunzel took a look at the other girl and her eyes widened. "Is that", she started doubtfully. "No she can't…" She broke off again and took a deep breath. "Are you Elsa Arendelle? For real?"

In this moment Arielle and Jasmine shouted: "Elsa where are you, Cutie?" Elsa smiled at Annas sister gently and looked around to catch sight of her two friends. "Arielle, Jaz", she shouted back and tried to figure her friends out of the crowd of people but she couldn't find them.

"Crap", she moaned "how hard can it be to find a redhead in a crowd?" Elsa didn't notice the adoring look Anna glanced at her and she jerked when her friends began to tickle her. "Stop it", she cried gigglingly and tried to catch her breath. She turned towards her friends and gave them a dirty look. "Just stop teasing me you two devils. I have to introduce you to Annas sister." She pointed at the brunette girl next to Anna and smiled. "These are my friends Arielle and Jasmine. This is Rapunzel Annas sister. Right?" Rapunzel nodded still staring at Elsa in disbelief. "Anna you're sure she doesn't play a game on you?" Anna laughed out loud about her sister and Elsa couldn't hold back a giggle. "I'm sure I'm not playing games on your sister. I'm Elsa Arendelle and no one else."

"I would've never thought to meet you one day", the brunette stated and smiled at Elsa awkwardly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you who you are."

"No problem, it was amusing you know?" Elsa put out her hand and Rapunzel took it with relief. "So I'm Rapunzel Greene, you already know my little sister Anna so…" Elsa nodded. Her two best friends were totally forgotten as she felt Annas Hand grabbing hers. "We've made friends already", she explained at her sister and Rapunzel laughed lovingly at her sister. "Yeah of course you did Anna."

"She's right", Elsa grinned and squeezed Annas hand. Rapunzel smiled apologetically at Elsa and her friends and turned her attention towards her sister. "You come and get our room keys?" Anna pouted. "Can't you go alone and I stay here?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean if you're not tired you don't have to sleep but don't you want to put your luggage in our room?" Anna nodded. "Right. But I'm not tired, not at the moment."

Elsa who would have been tired made the decision to not letting that know by anyone so she could stay with Anna. "Are you tired Elsa?", Anna asked with pleased eyes and Elsa shook her head slightly. "No, I'm not", she smiled. "Then would you mind to meet me at the hotel bar in quarter an hour?" Elsa smiled happily. "I would love to."

Anna hugged her excitedly and Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach as she hugged the younger back. "So then we'll meet later." Anna let go from Elsa, took her luggage and grabbed her sisters hand to pull her with her.

Elsa just stood there watching the strawberry-blonde make her way to the reception. Arielle and Jasmine wrapped an arm around Elsas waist from both sides and smiled. "So you just found the one you will seduce", Arielle said with a grin but Elsa shook her head. "I won't seduce her. I don't even know if she's straight or queer."

"Oh I could swear that almost every girl would turn into queer if you try to seduce her." Jas laughed but Elsa shook her head again. "I won't turn her into something she don't want to be or isn't. She's just amazing the way she is."

"Someone has a crush on this girl, huh?", Arielle asked, her voice soft. Elsa shrugged with her shoulders and blushed. "I just couldn't help it. She's wonderful. Pretty, cute, nice, loving. And her smile just makes my brain stop working."

"I wish you good luck, Cutie. Maybe she already has a crush on you. Have you seen the way she was looking at you?" Elsa shook her head. "It was surely more than only admire."

They got their own keys and went up to their deluxe suite. Elsa didn't have a look for the room but put her luggage in and said goodbye to her friends who would go to sleep.

Then minutes later Elsa sat at the hotel bar, held back a yawning and waited for Anna who came running into the room and smiled brightly at Elsa. Out of breath she took a seat next to Elsa. "You didn't have to run, Anna", Elsa smiled and was happy to see Anna smiling too. "I know. I just didn't want you to wait or to wait too long. Well, you know", she mumbled, "I'm often late." Anna smiled at her sheepishly and Elsa let her laughter come out loud. "That's no problem. Do you want a drink or at least something to drink?" Elsa offered to Anna and Anna nodded. "Something alcohol-free, maybe a coke zero?"

"Choose whatever you like. I'm going to pay."

"You don't have to do that. My parents gave me enough money for at least a month." Anna tried to protest but Elsa shook her head. "I've offered you a drink so I'm going to pay it. I have more than enough money too, believe me." Anna glanced with a shy smile and Elsa took her hand and squeezed it. "It's a pleasure to me Anna."

"Okay then a coke zero please." Elsa decided for the same and they ordered it. Before Elsa could open her mouth Anna began to chatter. "Woah this was a really long flight. The last one I've slept most of the time but it wasn't really comfortable. Did you sleep during the flight?" Elsa grinned. "Of course I did. It would have been an impossibly long flight if I hadn't." Anna grinned and her hands played with her bracelet. Elsa noticed it and smiled. "A very nice bracelet you're wearing."

Anna glanced back in Elsas blue eyes. "Thanks. It was a present from a good friend."

Anna herself didn't know why she didn't say the full truth that it was from her ex-boyfriend Hans. But she had the feeling that she shouldn't say that. It doesn't seem to be of any importance anymore anyway so she didn't mention it. She just got lost in Elsas icy blue eyes.

"From a good friend?" Elsa ditched a little deeper but she already knew the answer. She felt that Anna was hiding something and she guessed that it was the fact that she had had a boyfriend. Anna blushed. "Well he was maybe a little more than a friend. But he's not my boyfriend anymore." Elsa needed a lot of self-composer to not let Anna see her sadness about that. She faked a smile, as she always did when she had a job to do and didn't really feel like laughing or smiling. No one ever could say if her smile was fake or true. So she hoped that Anna wouldn't notice it either.

"I'm sorry about that", she said softly but Anna wagged her head. "You don't have to feel sorry about that. I broke up with him, he was just not the Mr. Perfect who I am looking for."

"So you're looking for a Mr. Perfect. Do you think you will find him someday?" Anna nodded. "I'm pretty sure of that. And I bet you will find yours too." Elsa gave her a weary smile. "Maybe", she answered and was relieved as the barkeeper brought them their cokes. She grabbed the glass and took a sip.

Anna noticed her sudden sadness and laid a hand on her arm. Elsa met eyes with Anna again and set on a bitter smile. She tried to make it look normal but she just couldn't stop feeling hurt. "Elsa I'm sorry I brought up this subject, maybe we can talk about something else. Why are you here with your friends?" Elsa forced herself to not pay attention to Annas hand laying on her arm and sending hot signals through her whole body. "Arielle, Jas and I are here to surf as much as possible and for sure Jas and Arielle will look out for guys. But in first line we're here to surf. Why are you and your sister here? Because of your grandparents?"

"Partly", Anna agreed but then she smiled sugary. "But also because I want to learn how to surf. I did want that since I have been five years old but my parents didn't allow me to. But now they did and they paid me my holidays to learn it. So you and your friends are good surfers?"

"I guess we're quite good surfers. Arielle loves to be on and in the water especially the sea. Jas likes the feeling of sliding over the waves, she says it feels like floating."

"What about you?" Anna looked curiously and Elsa smiled a little bit happier than before. "I can't describe it. It's just a great feeling to be on my surfboard and feel the waves and the water under my board. It's nearly the same as the feeling when you are on a snowboard."

"So you also like snowboarding?"

"Yes I do. I love winter and everything about it." Now Anna stared at her with surprise. "Even the cold? The wet snow? The storms?" Elsa nodded. Smiling. "Yes everything. I don't bother the cold or wet I just love the way it looks like when everywhere there's snow sparkling in the lights and crunches under your feet. I love the smell of snow and how it feels to be outside in the cold and then go somewhere where it is warm and drink a hot chocolate. It's just wonderful. You don't like winter?"

Anna couldn't help hanging on Elsas every word. She could literally see the picture Elsa drew about winter and even if she didn't really like winter before, she started to see the beauty in it. "Until now I didn't like winter. I just thought it's cold and wet and I hope it will end soon. But now I see what beauty could be in a winter land."

"Winter wonderland, it really is a wonderland. Well I guess you will see my winter wonderland yourself this year after the semester break."

"You're studying at Yale University too?" Anna jumped on her feet and danced happily around. Elsa nodded. "Yes I'm at Yale University. So we're going to be at the same university."

"Oh I can't believe this. I'm just going to the same university as the greatest model of this entire world."

"Anna please stop that", Elsa begged and Anna grinned. "Are you going to be embarrassed by his?" Elsa gave her a smug smile. "No I won't. It's just my plan so you get on with it you know?" Anna patted her on her shoulder and laughed. "Stop making fun of me, Elsa", she laughed and Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach when hearing her name coming out of Annas mouth. "Okay I'll stop."

"Promise?", Anna asked with a crooked smile and Elsa couldn't hold back her melodious laughter. "I promise, Anna. But not forever just for now." Annas eyes became dreamy. "So you plan on keeping in touch with me?" Elsa smiled disarmingly. "Of course I do. I really like you, Anna."

_It's way more than that_, she thought and fighted it back again. Anna mustn't know about her feelings for her, it was better when she didn't. "I like you too Elsa. It's like my dream comes true. I always wished to meet you someday and now this happens. I don't know if I can believe my eyes or if I'm just dreaming." She stopped and squealed as she felt Elsa pinching her. Elsa grinned devilishly. "Now you know you're not dreaming."

Anna laughed. "You're mean you know that?" Elsa glanced at Anna with an angelic smile. She took her glass again and took another sip of her Coke. "Some people told me before. Sometimes I just can't fight it back." They both laughed.

Two hours later Anna yawned and Elsa did so too. "Maybe we should go to sleep like the others. Take a nap so we can surf tomorrow." Anna nodded tiredly. "I could fall asleep right here", she mumbled and Elsa smiled. "Me too but I could swear the beds in our rooms will be a lot more comfortable."

Elsa got on her feet and pulled Anna up too. Anna just throw herself in Elsas arms and wrapped her arms around Elsas waist, laying her head on her shoulder and inhaled Elsas smell. "You smell really good", she murmured and Elsa fondled Annas strawberry-blonde soft hair. "So now just go to sleep Anna", she said, her voice smooth and low. Anna didn't move she held Elsa tightly. "Can you bring me to my room?" Elsa nodded. "Sure. Then you have to let me go." So Anna let go of her and smiled wearily. Elsa wrapped an arm around Annas waist and led her to the elevator. "Which floor is it?"

"Fourth", Anna whispered and leaned her head against Elsas shoulder again. Elsa tried not to focus on the close contact and forced herself not to touch Anna more than she needed. She could already feel that her crush on Anna grew bigger and bigger even if she had just met this girl this day.

They got to the door of Annas and Rapunzels room and Elsa took the key from Anna and opened the door. "Sleep well Anna", she tried to smile but it didn't work as well as she wanted. Anna saw it and hugged Elsa again. "Don't be sad. You're on holidays you should be smiling all the time." Elsa pulled herself together and gave Anna a shiny smile. "I am happy. I just miss a bed." Anna let out a quiet laughter. "So then see you soon." Elsa nodded and hugged Anna back. "See you soon Anna."

Elsa stepped back and before Anna closed the door she gave Elsa a sweet little smile. Elsa had to smile back and ran her fingers through her hair in despair after Anna closed the door.

_What should I do? I can't stop thinking at her this way. But she' straight and she didn't seem to want to be something else, so I don't have any chance. Man, I really hoped._

"Cut it off. You're only going to be friends. Maybe good friends but never more. I have to accept it and then I can move on, hopefully." Elsa murmured to herself while stepping back in the elevator and went up to her and her friends' suite. She was lost in thought and didn't recognize that her two friends woke up when she closed the door.

"Elsa what's wrong with you, Cutie?", Arielle worried as she noticed the tears in her friends eyes. Jas was fully awake when she noticed it and wrapped her arms around Elsa and hugged her as tightly as possible. "She's straight, isn't she?", she asked with a soft voice and Elsa nodded. "I knew the chance wasn't really big that she's queer but I did have this absurd hope. But then she talked about her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend and how she is looking for . She didn't even noticed that I'm not hetero."

"Darling", Jas murmured filled with sympathy for her suffering friend. "You don't let that be seen by anyone you don't want him or her to know. You're tired I can see that. Come on we're heading for the bed and take a nap."

"It's just a twin bed. I can sleep on the upper floor", Elsa mumbled before her voice broke. Arielle and Jas shook their heads. "No you're not going to be left alone right now. We can sleep in this bed all together." Arielle didn't let Elsa protest and pushed her into the bedroom. It was just then when Elsa started crying. The tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back.

"I'm so sorry girls", she cried quietly and face palmed. Arielle and Jas led her to the bed and made her sit on the edge of the bed. The two of them set themselves at both sides of her beneath Elsa and wrapped an arm around her. Jas placed Elsas hair behind her ears and then laid a hand on her leg. "You don't have to be sorry. It's totally okay. To be honest Arielle and I already expected you to break down someday."

"You did?", Elsa asked unconfidently. "Yes we did", Arielle agreed to Jas and they fully concentrate on Elsa. "You're so stressed with your modelling career, your studies, the hiding of your true self from your parents and everyone else. It must have got too much at one point. It's not healthy to work as hard as you do."

Elsa couldn't stop crying yet and she closed her eyes in resignation. "I'm only tired as hell', she mumbled but her two best friends knew her good enough to know it better. "Then you should go to sleep Els. We all should go to sleep so go and change." Elsa left the room and headed for her bags to get her sleep t-shirt.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Arielle was really worried. "Jas she's just at the end. She can't stand to see Anna and know she will never get what she wants. What should we do? I mean what can we do? I can't look on helplessly how she's suffering."

Jas nodded meditatively. It hurts to see a friend suffer like Elsa and knowing that you only can be there for her. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for both of them. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea of how we could help her. Be there for her, listen when she wants to talk about it, hug her when she needs it. I don't know." Jas ran her fingers desperately through her long black hair and rubbed her eyes. "That's not enough, it just isn't enough", Arielle almost cried herself and Jasmine hugged her. "I know but we can't do more. We can just distract her from her pain and then make her talk to her parents. Maybe then it's going to be better."

"Maybe even worse. We should have made her talk to Belle. I'm sure she understands her little sister that would have given her some self-confidence."

"Yes we may, but we didn't. We can only recommend it to her and hope Belle can help her more than we can. But now we should try to make her forget about it and enjoy her holidays."

That was exactly the moment Elsa, dressed in her night-t-shirt and panties, entered the room again. "You're ready to go to sleep?", Jas asked with a warm smile and Elsa forced herself to smile back, even if she felt like crying again. "Yes I am. You two are simply marvelous. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you two."

"We love you too Cutie. Now come here." Arielle patted the bed beside her and the three of them lied down. Arielle and Jas snuggled up to Elsa and they fell asleep just moments after.

Anna closed the door and leaned against it. "Wow", she murmured and closed her eyes. She laid a hand on her racing heart.

"Everything okay?", Rapunzel asked quietly and laughed softly when Anna winced. "Do you want to kill me?", Anna pouted and grinned crookedly. "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you little sis", Rapunzel smiled and took Annas Hand. "Everything okay?", she repeated and Anna smiled. "Yeah totally okay. Elsa and I just got tired and decided to take a nap so she went to her room and me to ours."

"But something's different I can feel it." Rapunzel eyed her little sister suspiciously. Anna shrugged with her shoulders and grinned. "What should be different? I'm still your little sister Anna I just got a new friend called Elsa Arendelle." While saying her name Annas eyes became dreamy again and Rapunzel saw it clearly. "Is it maybe more than just become friends with her?" Annas eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely. "No I'm not queer Zel. You know I had some boyfriends and I'm totally into boys not girls. I'm not that kind of woman who wants to be with another woman. I'm just normal."

Now Zel had to intervene. "Just stop Anna", she told her harshly and Annas eyes filled with surprise. "What?"

"Don't speak as depreciative as you did. Gay people are also normal people. Don't make them look like monsters. That's just not right."

Anna let her head hung in shame and Zel softly forced her little sister to look her in her green eyes. "Just imagine you have a friend who is gay. Would you hate him or her because of that? Would he or she be less admirable because he or she is gay?"

"No, of course not", Anna said ashamed of herself. "I didn't want to say that. I wanted to make clear that I'm not gay."

"You should be more careful with what you're saying or the way you say it. You may hurt people without wanting it."

"I know. I'm sorry. But why did you think I may have a crush on Elsa?"

Rapunzel smiled lovingly and pulled her sister onto the bed were the two sisters seated themselves. "It was just had the feeling it might be more than just your joy of meeting her. But okay it's not."

_Or maybe you just don't want to feel it at the moment or cannot classify them. Or you simply don't feel that way, we'll see. But I could swear Elsa felt more than just friendship. _

Rapunzel had seen Elsas look when she looked at Anna. Especially the surprised joy when Anna hugged her. Elsa had had her physiognomy fast under control again but that little moment she was surprised showed Rapunzel, that Elsa felt more about her sister. But she wouldn't tell her that if Elsa didn't do it.

"But wow, I can't believe it. I really made friends with the sexiest woman alive from year 2015. And she's even more beautiful than on her photographs. Can you believe it?" Anna grinned excitedly and Zel grinned back. "It's hard to believe you're right. But let's go to bed now Anna. I'm really tired and I want to meet some cute boys tomorrow."

"And I want to learn how to surf. You know Elsa surfs? And she loves the winter and-" Rapunzel interrupted her. "Winter? Why winter?" Anna grinned. "Think of the sparkling snow, the feeling when you were outside and then you go into the warmth and drink a hot chocolate. And yeah winter wonderland. I can understand her. She loves snowboarding like me and she said surfing and snowboarding are nearly the same so maybe I'm a real talent at surfing."

"You may are", agreed Rapunzel and yawned heavily. "Do you mind if I go to bed again? I'm so tired I could hardly hold open my eyes."

Anna smiled and gave her sister a light kiss on her cheek. "No I don't mind. I wanted to go to bed anyway remember?"

"So we talk again when we've finished sleeping." Anna nodded, ran into the bathroom, changed into her nightclothes and brushed her teeth. When she came back into the bedroom Rapunzel already fell asleep so Anna lay next to her and was asleep some seconds after.


End file.
